Computer system resources such as web servers and database services may be directly accessible through networks such as LANs, WANs, and the Internet. Communication between computer systems over a network typically takes place through transmitted data structures called packets. A packet may include data being transported from one system to another system. Such data is generally referred to as payload. A packet may also include other data that defines the structure and nature of the packet, and information indicating the origin and destination of the packet and information indicating other packet characteristics such as information in network and transport layer headers. A stream of packets may constitute a communication from one system to another system.